Światło w mroku
by puncake123
Summary: Młoda Europejka przybywa do Japonii w ramach dalszego kształcenia się. Tam poznaje Riko oraz spotyka swoją koleżankę Mako. co się stanie jeśli jej rodzinie i przyjaciołom grozi niebezpieczeństwo ze strony starych "kumpli"? Początkowo główna bohaterka miała zostać koszykarka przebierającą się z chłopaka by móc grać, ale w końcu zmieniłam jej zainteresowania :) Życzę miłego czytania


Rozdział 1

Młoda dziewczyna szła ulicą swojego nowego miasta do swojej nowej szkoły. Właśnie zaczynał się nowy rok szkolny więc było to idealną okazją na rozpoczęcie nowej drogi w obcym kraju jakim była Japonia. Z tego własnie kraju pochodził jej ojciec, a przynajmniej tak słyszała. Jej matka za to pochodziła z Polski, jej ojczyzny. Cała przeszłość młodej uczennicy jej bardzo zagmatwana i nie jest to temat na teraz.

Celem dziewczyny było niedawno powstałe liceum Seirin. Tak więc ubrana w niebieski sweterek, białą spódniczkę i czarne trampki, posiłkując się mapą i pomocą przechodniów pomału zmierzała w kierunku celu. Biorąc po uwage fakt, że nie mieszka blisko szkoły wyszła wcześniej lecz i tak zgubiła się. Spojrzała na zegarek. Zaraz się spóźni. Spytała jednego faceta o drogę i ruszyła biegiem.

„Kurna, żeby była tylko trochę widoczna wszystko byłoby okej" pomyślała dziewczyna majac na myśli szkołę.

Minęła parę zakrętów i jej oczom ukazała się dziewczyna w tym samymy mundurku co ona . Dogoniła ją krzycząc;

\- Ej, dziewczyno z Seirin poczekaj! – słysząc to brunetka odwróciła się i stanęła przerażona. Nie codziennie widzi się dziewczynę europejskiej urody biegnącą w twoja stronę z dużą prędkością . Na szczęście dziewczyna zatrzymała się tuż przy brunetce i spytała;

\- Chodzisz do liceum Seirin, prawda?

\- T-tak.. – odpowiedziała.

\- To idziemy razem – odparła stanowczo Europejka.

Przez kilka nastepnych minut dziewczyny kompletnie się nie odzywały. Brunetka wyglądała na zakłopotaną lecz druga kompletnie się tym nie przejmowała. Zwykle żyła z ludźmi, którym gęby się nie zamykają więc przyjęła ciszę z wdzięcznością. Lecz po chwili…

\- Przepraszam, ale mam pytanie – zaczęła brunetka – nie jesteś stąd prawda? Masz białe włosy, złote oczy i w ogóle twarz…

\- Prawda – odparła krótko białowłosa.

\- Jak masz na imię?

Złotooka przez chwilę zawahała się lecz odpowiedziała;

\- Ursa. A ty?

\- Riko Aida – odparła uśmiechając się.

Przez chwilę szły w milczeniu. Ursę jakby coś tknęło i poczuła się zobowiązania do rozmowy. Nie za bardzo wiedziała jak zacząć ponownie rozmowę więc powiedziała co jaj przyszło na język:

\- Ładna dziś pogoda prawda? A jak tam u ciebie? Długo chodzisz do tej szkoły czy zaczynasz pierwszą klasę? Mieszkasz tutaj, co nie? Bo wiesz jestem tu nowa i nie znam miasta i jak widzisz się gubię i w ogóle….

Brunetka popatrzała się na nią a potem zachichotała.

\- Chodzę do tej szkoły od roku, zajmuje się trenowaniem klubu koszykarskiego. Jestem też wiceprzewodniczącą szkoły. Mieszkam tu od urodzenia z tatą i mamą, więc jeśli tylko chcesz mogę ci jednego dnia pokazać miasto oraz jego okolice. – chwile milczała i ponownie zaczęła mówić – Masz dziwny akcent. Brzmi na amerykański, ale nie jestem pewna. Może powiesz mi coś o sobie, co? Lubię słuchać takie rzeczy.

Białowłosa z początku nie wiedziała co opowiedzieć. W sumie o swoim zyciu mogła powiedziec wiele ale i tak musiała zatrzymać pare rzeczy w tajemnicy.

„O czym gadają ludzie gdy się poznają?"

\- Cóż…. To prawda mój akcent jest amerykański ponieważ tam spędziłam większą część swojego życia, ale tak naprawdę pochodze z Europy. Mogę ci coś powiedzieć o zainteresowaniach. Eeeeee…. Gram w paisho, dużo czytam, rysuję i duzo trenuję.

\- Co trenujesz? – zapytała Riko. Jej oczy jakby zabłysły.

„Zaraz, co ona mówiła? Ze jest trenerem klubu koszykarskiego?"

\- Eeeee…. Głównie walkę wręcz. Coś typu połączenia capoeiry i moich własnych wykreowanych sztuk. Ale trenuje też normalny sport. Kosz, siatka, ręczna i inne….

Brązowowłosa uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i zapytała:

\- A dobrze grasz?

\- To już trener oceni – Ursa uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.

Gdy dziewczyny doszły już na miejsce białowłosa ułyszała osoby nawołujące do zapisania się do klubów;

\- Lubisz rugby?

\- Grałeś kiedyś w szogi?

\- Musisz Lubic baseball jeśli jesteś Japończykiem!

\- Pływanie to świetna sprawa!

Dotarły do „stoiska" przy którym chłopak z kocią twarzą krzyczał:

\- Koszykówka! Klub koszykówki! Chce ktoś dołączyć?

\- Koganei, chyba sobie żarty robisz – zganił go czarnowłosy chłopak.

\- To jak mam to mówić, co?

Ten uśmiechnął się uniósł palec i zaczął:

\- Pierwszaki, dołączcie do klubu koszykarskiego! Potrzebujemy nowych członków!

„Ten Koganei mówił przed chwilą to samo. Tylko w skrócie" pomyślała Ursa gdy chłopak zwrócił się do niej z pytaniem;

\- Dołączysz do klubu koszykówki? – zapytał z nadzieja w głosie

Uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła glową.

\- To nie dla mnie – odparła.

Riko posłała mi zdziwione spojrzenie,

\- Pisze „Męski Klub Koszykówki" – wyjaśniła białowłosa. – Po za tym nie czuję się na siłach żeby wrócić już do takiej gry.

Dziewczynie i chłopakowi zrzedły miny. „Szkoda" pomyśleli.

\- To ja tu zostaję – powiedziała Riko.

\- Prowadzisz zapisy, co nie? – zapytała białowłosa.

Potaknęła.

\- Dzięki. Napiszę ci kiedy będzie pierwszy trening. Przyjdziesz i popatrzysz.

\- Spoko. Lecę.

Ursa starała się opuścić tłum, ale wszyscy zajmowali prawie całe dostępne miejsce. Przeciskała się pomiędzy uczniami starając się nikogo nie przewrócić, ale niestety sama nie była widoczna pomiędzy nimi. Co chwilę dostawała w od nich. Nagle przypomniała sobie:

„ Ja, kurna, ta która była najbardziej wysportowana w gimnazjum nie umiem przejść pomiędzy bandą dzieciaków? To trochę upokarzające. Po za tym ostatnio ćwiczyłam tą nowa sztukę. Bądź jak liść na wietrze."

Białowłosa zaczęła wirować pomiędzy uczniami. Szła przed siebie, a gdy napotykała opór skutecznie go omijała. Styl nietypowy, ale skuteczny.

Gdy już wyszła z tłumu poprawiła ubranie i rozejrzała się dookoła czy nikt nie widział. Okazało się, że była obserwowana.

Niedaleko stał chłopak z niebieskimi włosami i patrzył na nią. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko, a potem ruszyła w stronę wejścia. Cały czas czuła na sobie wzrok niebieskowłosego.

„Dziwny jakiś" pomyślała Ursa i szła dalej.

Po zakończeniu zajęć poszła szukać ulicy zapisanej na kartce. Zapytała przechodnia i poszła we wskazany kierunek. Po chwili znalazła klub który też funkcjonuje w Ameryce. Klub tańca i capoeiry. Nazywany „Dash" ponieważ kiedy wygrali pierwszy większy konkurs prowadzący nazwał ich dziarskimi i że to ich cechuje postanowili zmienić nazwę z „Anonymous".

Białowłosa od dobrych paru lat należała do tego klubu. W sumie była założycielką i wraz z kolegą od dzieciństwa uwielbiali tańczyć. Jego ojciec wraz z opiekunem dziewczyny sponsorowali klub a potem sami zaczęli się utrzymywać z pieniędzy które zarobili. Z czasem przybywało coraz więcej członków i klub się rozrastał. Gdy kolega się wyprowadził do innego miasta klub trwał dalej. Sam chłopak postanowił w nowym miescie założyć ten sam klub „Dash: Team 2". Ursa zajęła się pierwotnym „Dash". Wśród nowych przyjaciół znalazła Japonkę Mako Tachibanę, która niedługo potem powróciła do ojczyzny. Mako zrobiła to sam co chłopak. Załorzyła „Dash: Japan Team". Tutaj było troche gorzej ze znalezieniem odpowiedniego miejsca do ćwiczeń, ponieważ żadna hala nie chciała udostępnić im miejsca do ćwiczeń, więc za pomocą znajomości Japonka zakupiła kawałek bezużytecznej piwnicy i przerobiła wraz z jej narzeczonym na klub tańca.

Ursa zeszła schodami zadzwoniła do domofony. Usłyszała ulubioną piosenkę Mako. Kings &amp; Queens of Promise autora Thirty Socond to Mars.

„Chyba nadal nie wymyśliła choreografi. To chciała zrobić najbardziej." pomyślała białowlosa. Nagle muzyka ustała, dziewczyna usłyszała parę słów po japońsku i kroki. Białowłosa specjalnie usunęła się z widoku wizjera.

Drzwi otwarły się i jedyne co było przez chwilę było słychać tylko donośny krzyk czarnowłosej roznoszący się po całej ulicy:

\- UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

\- O Boże, ciszej bo ludzie patrzą – odparła przybyszka.

Mako jednak jej nie słuchała i rzuciła jej się na szyję prawie ją dusząc.

\- Kochana, wieki się nie widziałyśmy. Co robiłas przez ten czas? Nie nudziło ci się beze mnie? Co ty tu w ogóle robisz? Gdzie chodzisz do szkoły? Znalazłaś już chłopaka? Będziesz nadal trenować capoeirę? Może zaczniesz tutaj chodzić, będziesz tutaj mile widziana wiesz! Co ja gadam wejdż najpierw a potem mi wszystko opowiesz! – paplała czarnowłosa.

Mako pociągnęła za sobą dziewczynę . Ursa zobaczyła przed sobą korytarz a na prawo dwie szatnie. Na lewo znajdowała się sala na której było kilka osób.

„ Same japońce" pomyślała białowłosa.

\- Kochani – zaczeła Mako – przedstawiam wam zalorzycielkę naszego klubu tanecznego „Dash". To jest Ursa.

\- Miło mi was poznać – odrzekła złotooka.

Cała grupa taneczna patrzała się na mnie jakby zobaczyli swojego idola. Dziewczyna zdążyła policzyć, że jest tu dziesięciu chłopaków i osiem dziewczyn.

„Całkiem całkiem. Ale pierwotna Dash ma co najmniej czterdziestu członków. A ich pewnie jest około dwudziestu."

\- Eeeee…. Ty na serio jesteś TA Ursa czy tylko Mako robi sobie z nas żarty – zaczął jeden z chłopaków. Miał tatuaż w kształcie słonca na lewej skroni.

\- A co, taka sławna jestem? –zaczęła zadziornie dziewczyna.

\- Jest tylko jeden sposób by to sprawdzić – stwierdziła Mako i podeszła do białowłosej. – Pokaż tatuaż.

Druga tylko uśmiechnęła. Ściągnęła sweter pod którym miała tylko stanik i podkoszulek. Na prawym ramieniu znajdował się tatuaż.

W centrum znajdowały się cztery maski. Ta u góry nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, z prawej była zła, na dole smutna, a z lewej wesoła. Znajdowały się w obręczy z napisem „Kiedy spadamy na samo dno, otwieramy się na największe zmiany". Od niej z kolej odchodziły cztery żywioły; według wskazówek zegara były to wiatr, ziemia, woda i ogień. Pod nimi były splecione ręce a pomiędzy nimi liść. Ręce zostały zakute łańcuchami.

\- Woooooow – zaszemrało „Dash".

\- Więc jednak – powiedział chłopak z tatuażem.

\- Może przedstawię ci moją grupę – zaproponowała Mako.

„O Boże, teraz to się zacznie" pomyślała Ursa.

Dziewczyna po piętnastu minutach zapamiętała, że chłopak z tatuażem to Wei, przefarbowana na rudo to Mika i chłopak z kolczykiem w uchu to Kaito. Pozostali (a przynajmniej ci których zapamiętała) z dziewczyn to Kaguya, Eiko i

Chie, a chłopaki to Naoki i Hiroshi. Każde z nich opowiedziało coś o sobie i wszyscy wrócili do ćwiczeń. Tym razem do piosenki Happy. Białowłosej zawsze podobała się ta piosenka i sama zaczęła tworzyć choerografię to piosenki.

\- I jak ci się podobało? – zapytała zmęczona Mako i upiła kolejny łyk wody.

\- Było świetne. Kiedy to zaczęliście? – zapytała białowłosa.

\- Całkiem niedawno. Jakiś miesiąc temu. A zajęć mamy trzy razy po dwie godziny w tygodniu. W sumie dochodzą cały czas nowi członkowie i jakby to powiedzieć nie umiemy się zgrać bo nowych trzeba nauczyć starych ruchów, zapoznać z regulaminem i….

\- Rozumiem… „Nowi" – odparła białowłosa z udawanym obrzydzeniem.

Czarnowłosa wybuchła śmiechem. Wszyscy już zdążyli wyjść tylko one zostały na sali. Mako po chwili spoważniała i zapytała się koleżanki:

\- A co z nimi?

\- A co ma być? Don trzyma się doskonale, a Peter niedługo będzie miał kolejny konkurs. Ale powiem ci - dobrze, że sobie kogoś znalazł. Pisał mi ostatnio, że chce się za niedługo zaręczyć. A prawda jest taka, że dopiero tydzień temu odważył się powiedzieć jej „Cześć" – skończył złotooka i wybuchła śmiechem na co koleżanka odpowiedziała tym samym.

\- A co z Nim?

Ursa zamyśliła się. Co on może teraz robić? Sama nie wie. Chociaż była najbliższą mu osobą, ten spakował się pewnego dnia i wyjechał.

\- Nie wiadomo. Zaginął bez śladu. Ale znając go i jego talent już wojuje na scenach i gitarą – odpowiedziała bez uczuć

Mako zauważyła smutek dziewczyny. Znała ją dobrze i wiedziała jak ją pocieszyć. Taniec.

\- To co? – zaczęła – Może na początek twój ulubiony taniec?

Tamta popatrzyła się na nią z radością i politowaniem:

\- Popatrz na siebie. Jesteś zmęczona i spocona a do tego pewnie jeszcze masz daleko do domu, więc wskakuj pod prysznic i nie jęcz.

\- Mieszkam tuz nad studiem. Ale ty? Nie chcesz tańczyć? Chyba chora jesteś. No weź nie daj się prosić! Przecież sama go wymyśliłaś!

Białowłosa w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się i ściągnęła buty.

\- To jak nazywała? – zapytała Mako.

\- „Before" Jeremy Zuckerman – odparła dziewczyna skupiając się – Ale pamiętaj o jednym.

\- O czym?

\- Bądź jak liść na wietrze.


End file.
